


Sixty-Seven Percent

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr "Send me a number and two characters" meme.</p><p>Prompt #97- "67%" - Ciel, Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty-Seven Percent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



“My profits are at what _percentage?_ ” Ciel demands, his mouth hanging open.

Sebastian gives a sympathetic look. “Sixty-seven percent, I’m afraid, young master.”

Ciel grumbles and demands Darjeeling tea.

“Dress me,” he demands, throwing back the bed clothes. “I’ve business to attend to.”

“Of course,” Sebastian agrees.

The age of toys is slowly declining, Ciel is aware.

He looks at his blue ring, stares into the deep cerulean color; it reflects his eye color back at him.

In its depths, he thinks, there is a curse, too.

“The black coat today, I think?”

“Yes,” Ciel replies, closing his remaining eye.


End file.
